


A Classic That Never Existed

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt





	A Classic That Never Existed

Tony Stark starts out as a crash of piano keys, a crash that morphs into a lonely lost melody that can bring people to tears. Years of loss and self hatred and isolation mixing with betrayal and rage and hurt so strong it steals the breath of any who listen. Haunting and beautiful and so, so, sad; the elegance of it pours from him in waves. You can catch glimpses of it weaved into every bit of him, hidden away but still playing softly under the surface. Something he can never be rid of, no matter how he wishes he could.

Layered over top the piano music is a racing tempo of electric noise. It runs! And it pulses! And it races to be set free. It builds! And builds! And builds! Only slowing and mellow in when he creates and allows it to escape into the world. The beeps and whirs of computers and gears that constantly fills his head; so much a part of him that his soul sings with it. From this part of his song his children were born, his wonderous amazing children, and this song is the one he fights hardest to protect.

All around him floats a gentle but strong melody of love and loyalty and fierce protective tendencies. This part of his soul encompasses those that he holds dear. The love he feels for them manifests as a song so strong and so genuine that it could stop death in its tracks and keep his dear ones safe. 

And finally wrapped around him like armor he wears a fake song. One he crafted out of painful memories and harsh expectations. This song he blasts so loudly that most think it is the only song he has. It is loud and vulgar and selfish, a song that says “I am the only thing that matters”. With this song he hides his soul away, hides those he loves away, so that he can keep safe the things he loves more than life it's self.

Tony Starks soul shines and sings, beautiful to the point of being blinding, and for that reason he hides it away. 

But if you listen closely, if you are allowed past the armor, you will find immeasurable beauty waits for you.


End file.
